


The Prophecy of Redemption

by Zazu_13



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Violence, emo Gregor, other Underland characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazu_13/pseuds/Zazu_13
Summary: It's been two months since Gregor last saw the underland and so much has changed. After moving to his new apartment Gregor drowned himself in work, barely leaving and trying to get over his grief.But down in the Underland trouble has been stirring and Nerissa has been having troubling dreams...dreams that call for the warrior to be brought back to the Underland.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii guys! So umm this is my first fanfic and it might not be the best. But I promise to try my hardest to update regularly and I'm working really hard to make it as nice as possible so I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> I did proof read it but I might have missed a few things so please bare with me

The snow had finally arrived. Large, fluffy flakes twirled ceaselessly from the sky creating miniature mountains that resembled fallen clouds. It was these "clouds" that finally drew Gregor out of his apartment by his younger sisters. Boots had always been fond of snow but this year there was so much even Lizzie was impressed. They had been trying to get him to take them out since the morning but he had refused, insisting he had to study. If not for the fact that his mother had practically FORCED him out the door he probably wouldn't have come out at all. Now he carefully led them through the streets to Central Park making sure to come in far away from the Underland entrance. As he watched his sisters create an array of giant snow animals his mind drifted.

It had been 2 months since his family had left the Underland probably forever. His mother had been determined to move but between his fathers negotiations and his grandmothers health situation, which was stable but they didn't want to aggravate it with a big trip and all the packing, she had agreed to stay in New York on the condition that they move to another apartment. So that's what had happened. One month ago they had found a much more spacious apartment which they got cheap since it was a wreck, but that hadn't mattered so long as it was a new place and anyways Gregors uncle and cousins had come over to help spruce it up and within the next fortnight it was a new place. They had moved in the very next night, their mom wanting to get away from their old apartment as soon as possible. Since then Gregor had barely left using work as an excuse every time the family went out. He now had a small room all to himself and his uncle had fitted in a desk for him so he seldom left except to eat and go to the bathroom. Gregor knew his mom didn't fully approve of this but when he drowned his mind in work the memories didn't get a chance to surface.

He heard Boots calling his name and looked up but before he could see what she wanted he caught sight of a a rat sculpture which with its white colour looked uncannily like the Bane. Memories flooded his head making tears spring to his eyes almost immediately.

 

Ares began to dive in wild circles around the Bane. The rat soon became disoriented, lurching from side to side, but was still fighting bitterly. Gregor did some damage to his paws, but that was all that his sword could make contact with.

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" said Gregor.

"Hang on!" said Ares, and suddenly they were spinning over and over, and Gregor found himself directly under the Bane's foreleg. He plunged his sword into the soft flesh. The Bane gave a strangled cry and jerked backward, freeing Gregor's blade.

"Get out!" Gregor cried. "Get out, Ares!" He had a terrible sense of dread. Something was wrong about their position, their proximity to the Bane. Even before his bat opened his wings, Gregor knew there was no way they could clear the claws. He thrust his sword in the Bane's direction but it was too late. "Ares!" Gregor cried. "No!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the rat caught Ares's wing, spun him around so they were face-to-face, and pulled him forward. Gregor dropped Solovet's dagger and wrapped both hands around the hilt of his sword. As the Bane sank his teeth into Ares's neck, Gregor's blade pierced the rat's heart. For a moment, they hung there, interconnected, supported by teeth and swords and claws. Then the Bane made an unearthly sound and rammed his free paw into Gregor's chest. Gregor lost his grip on his sword as he flew back into the air and slammed onto the stone floor. His hand went to his breastbone. The claws had torn aside his armor and opened a hot wet hole in his chest. His fingers pulsed with the rapid beating of his heart.

Above him, Ares still dangled from the Bane's jaws. The rat opened his mouth and the bat fell, lifeless, to the ground. The Bane pawed at the blade in his chest, trying to dislodge it. Then he became still and slowly sank down to four legs, onto his side as if to curl up, and rolled onto his back.

He knew they were dead. Both Ares and the Bane. Because only one creature was breathing. And it was Gregor. Despite this knowledge, despite the pain, he dragged himself across the floor to his bond. Ares lay on his back, his wings bent at awkward angles. The entire front of his neck had been torn off. Gregor pressed his face into the bat's blood-soaked chest, hoping in vain for a heartbeat, a chance to revive him. "Ares? Ares? Don't go, Ares, okay? Don't." But he had gone. No one could survive a wound like that. "Ares?" Gregor's right hand reached out and found Ares's claw and latched on to it.

Ares the flier, I bond to you.

He was jerked out of his daze by Boots voice once again and it was then that he caught sight of two large intersecting gashes on the muzzle of the rat,Ripred. Lizzie must have made it and for some reason the thought calmed him. At first he'd worried that she wouldn't be able to cope with leaving Ripred but she seemed to be managing better than him. In fact Lizzie was at her friends almost everyday.

" Gregor, Gregor, Gregor", called a little voice trying to get his attention. He turned his head towards the sound and smiled.

" Yeah Boots?"

"Look, look. I finded something."

Gregor chuckled, " you finded something?"

" Over here"

And Boots ran off.


	2. snow white and ruby red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out Lizzie has fire in her blood. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one. i wanted to release the next part tomorrow but its kind of a special day for me so hopefully Saturday.i hope you guys enjoy this

‘Hey Boots wait up’

Apparently staying cooped up in his room for days on end had ruined his lungs. A couple of months ago he could run for ages before tiring but now… well now he could barely manage to keep up with his little sister. He finally managed to draw level with Boots and was about to scold her to ensure that it does not happen around his mother when he caught sight of something through the trees.

The dagger was strangely familiar but it wasn’t until he drew closer that he recognized it. Of course how could he forget? The rubies on its handle flashed in the sunlight, turning translucent and losing their blood like quality. It was holding something down, a scroll. He knelt and carefully removed the dagger. Once the weapon was in his hand he was immediately reminded of the way he had let it fall moments before Ares… no he could not think about that. He couldn’t afford to have a panic attack, not in front of Boots.

So instead he focused on gently unfurling the parchment and reading the text neatly printed inside. It wasn’t written in regular alphabets but rather in the same chicken scratch code used by the Underlanders. Luckily he could read it now. His eyes moved across them as he translated the words in his head. The blood drained from his face, this was bad. Gregor really didn’t want to get involved with the Underlanders again.

Liar

He pushed the voice out of his head but he knew it was right. If given the choice he would’ve already been back down there. But his mother had forbid it. He read through the letter again battling with himself. Who knew what he could be dragged into if he went but at the same time he was dying for some news. What if something had happened to Luxa?

Eventually it was Lizzie who made the decision for him. After she caught up with the two she had demanded to see the letter. Gregor who had not been in the mood for arguments had allowed her to pull it out of his hands once she had read the whole thing she looked up at him expectantly.

‘We’re going right’

‘Lizzie… I don’t know…’

‘What! What if they need our help?’, she was yelling but he couldn’t seem to find any anger at her for it. His mind had turned numb.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, ‘You know what mom…'

‘To hell with all that. I refuse to stay here when our friends could be in danger. Plus it’s not like we even going to go to the Underland. The note just says they waiting at the entrance.’

‘And where do you think we going to go after that hmm?’

‘ You know what we’re wasting time. Im leaving whether you’re joining me or not.’ she huffed before turning on her heel and walking away.’

‘Lizzie get back here.’ but his sister just kept on walking.

‘Well I guess that decides it.’ he muttered before turning to his other sister.

‘Come on Boots we’re going for a walk.’

* * *

 

_She was floating over Regalia. It looked peaceful. She smiled; it was nice to see her city safe. And then with a flash it wasn’t._

_The houses were all crumbling, the fields were on fire and there was at army on the edge of the city. Waiting to attack. She couldn’t identify the soldiers as they were engulfed in shadows. But they were still terrifying. Another flash._

_Now she was in the prophecy room but the prophecies were fading. One by one they disappeared until the walls were bare and covered in huge cracks. There was an ear splitting sound and the walls fell away in huge chunks. The boulders tumbled into the river, which didn’t make sense because the river was nowhere near the prophecy room. As she watched writing appeared on the largest piece. She stepped closer to read it but the words started fading almost as soon as they appeared. She only managed to catch a few random words before they all faded. And now the boulder was disintegrating. The dust from it flew into the river, which morphed into a huge chasm just like the one Henry had fallen into._

_She was falling along with every other person she loved. Henry who was screaming,Phoebe who was struggling to fly, Luxa who fell silently, Hazard, Boots, Gregor and so many others. She loved all these people- and they were all going to die._

_Tears flowed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, waiting to hit the bottom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of making the next chapter from another characters point of view but I'm not too sure. if you guys could let me know what you you prefer it would be a huge help. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. it was written with lots of love. hope you guys had a good week. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry it's so short. This was more of an introduction just to know what the situation is.  
> The other ones will be much longer and I'll try and update as soon as possible because this one is so short


End file.
